


Right Where We Belong

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Buck gets dragged by his family, Buck has a child, Buck is a Good Dad, Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Chris is very excited about Buck moving in, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dad!Buck, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz is not a handyman, Eddie gives Buck a gift, Family Feels, Fluff, Gift Giving, It's been forever since I've updated, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Maddie Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), The Buckley parents are mentioned but not in great detail, The author has to be up in 5 hours and is regretting her life choices, This is being marked mature for 1 comment Eddie made, all the family feels, and loves every minute of it, small trip down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: Buck is moving the last of their things over to Eddie's when Eddie unveils a few surprises.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Right Where We Belong

Buck and Eddie were pulling into the driveway at Eddie’s house. _Their driveway_ Buck thought as a smile took over his face.

“Ready to move the last of your stuff into the house?” Eddie asked as he intertwined his and Buck’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “It’s your last chance to back out. I won’t be hurt.”

“I’m the one that should be asking if you’re sure. Once I move in here, I’m never leaving. Are you ready to deal with me 24/7? I’ve heard I can be a lot,” Buck nervously chuckled.

“That’s my favorite part of this,” Eddie leaned in and kissed him over the console. 

“Then this will be perfect,” Buck smiled as his breath ghosted over Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie smiled contently as he pulled his keys out of the ignition and started to get out. “Yes, it will be. So, let’s get the rest of this stuff out of the back of the truck and into the living room before Karen and Hen drop by with the kids.” Buck followed, shutting the door and meeting Eddie behind the truck.

“Ed’s, I don’t understand why we just moved everything into your living room when we could’ve walked a few more steps and put everything in Ash’s room,” Buck said as he pulled the handle to lower the tailgate.

“It just seemed easier,” Eddie shrugged as they both shifted the last few items around to carry inside.

As they carried the last dresser through the door, Karen and Hen came up the driveway with Chris and Ashton. 

Chris went straight to Buck and Eddie took Ashton, thanking Hen and Karen for all their help. They left with a “You two owe us.” Eddie and Buck both chuckled, thanking them again and moving inside.

“Buck! You’re actually moving in!” Christopher exclaimed as he looked around the living room.

“I am!” Buck matched his excitement. “That means I get to see my favorite Diaz more,” He ruffled his hair.

Christopher got a thoughtful look on his face. “Does this mean we get to have pancakes every morning?”

Buck laughed. “How about I make you a deal,” He knelt down to match Christopher’s height. “We’ll make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow and then we’ll take it day by day. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Chris smiled and shook his head.

“Perfect,” Buck nodded. “Now, we’ve got a bunch of stuff blocking the house right now that we’re gonna get moved soon. For now, do you want to sit on the couch and watch cartoons or do you want to play in your room? If you want to sit out here, I can grab some of your toys and set you up at the coffee table?”

Chris thought over his options. “Can I sit out here and play with some Legos while I watch tv?”

“Of course you can. I’ll bring out the tub of Legos. Anything else?” 

“Nope,” Chris shook his head.

Buck grabbed the small tub of Legos, reaching over the couch to set them on the coffee table. Chris moved toward Buck as he picked him up, lifting him over the back of the couch. “If your dad asks how you got over here, act surprised that you’re on the couch,” Chris’ smile matched Buck’s as Chris nodded and flipped through the channels.

Eddie walked in the door carrying Ashton, obviously having overheard them. Eddie looked around at all the furniture dramatically and then to Chris. “How did you get over there?” Eddie put his free hand on his hip as he leaned to one side looking around.

Chris tried to suppress his laughter, slapping his hand over his mouth. “I don’t know,” Chris looked to his dad, trying his best to feign innocence.

Eddie looked to Buck, who just shrugged, “I don’t know, Eds. He must’ve floated over there.” Chris let out a howling laugh.

Eddie tried—and failed—to suppress a snort. “I’m sure that’s what it was.” He moved to ruffle Chris’ hair. “Did you have fun at Hen and Karen’s?”

“We had lots of fun,” Chris nodded. “Me and Denny played at the park and we had some sandwiches for lunch.”

“That does sound like fun,” Eddie smiled. 

“Alright, Chris,” Buck started. “We’re gonna start moving a bunch of this furniture around, and I don’t want you to get hurt. If you need anything at all, I want you to call for your dad or me. Got it?”

“Got it,” Chris nodded as he started playing with his Legos as a rerun of Scooby-Doo started on the television. 

Buck reached to take Ashton out of Eddie’s arms. “Let’s go see your new room,” Buck cooed. “Your first bedroom,” Buck emphasized, eliciting a smile from Ashton. 

“Be-roo,” Ashton tried to copy.

“Huh,” Eddie looked between the two. “Sounded like she said Buckaroo.” He moved over to the two. “Can you say ‘Buckaroo’?” Eddie said to Ashton.

“Bu-roo.”

“Why would you do that, Eds?” Buck groaned.

“BU-roo,” Ashton squealed as Buck sighed.

“I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by both my boyfriend and my child on the same day,” Buck shifted his focus to Chris. “You’d never do this to me, would you, Chris?”

“I would never do that to you, Buckaroo,” Chris scrunched his nose and smiled.

“That’s my kid,” Eddie laughed and high fived Chris. 

“Whatever,” Buck sighed dramatically. “Let’s get you moved into your room,” Buck looked to Ashton as she kept making incoherent sounds, occasionally attempting another ‘Buckaroo’. 

Eddie led Buck down the hallway toward the guest bedroom. He opened the door, letting Buck and Ashton in. Buck took in his surroundings. 

“I know I was either drunk or really tired whenever I stayed in here,” Buck looked around. “But I don’t remember it being a light blue. Did you do this for us?”

“Eh, it’s nothing really. I just thought beige was a pretty boring color for a little girl’s room. It needed a fresh coat anyway.”

Buck moved back over by the door. “It’s not nothing. I love you so much,” Buck pecked Eddie on the lips. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Anything for you,” Eddie smiled and put his arm around Buck’s waist as Buck took in the space. “Any idea how you’re gonna set it up?”

“I’ve got a few. First I’m gonna have to bring the crib in here and get it in place and then I’ll figure everything else out as we go.”

Eddie nodded, “Let’s get started, then.”

… 

“Ashton go down for her nap pretty easy?” Eddie asked as he sat on the floor of Ashton’s room, surrounded by parts and pieces of a crib.

“Yep. She loves that playpen and those room darkening curtains in your bedroom are perfect for getting her to nap.”

“First of all, that’s _our_ bedroom,” Eddie corrected.

Buck turned that phrase over in his mind a few times. _Our bedroom._ He liked the sound of that.

“Second, how did we even get this bed apart to fit it into the truck,” Eddie asked, holding up a bunch of random crib pieces and looking helplessly at Buck. Buck sat cross-legged next to Eddie.

He took the pieces out of Eddie’s hands. “Babe, the crib is only in like ten pieces. It can’t be that hard.” 

Eddie muttered as he handed a few of the other pieces to Buck. “Did you look at the instructions?” Buck asked.

Eddie scoffed. “Of course I looked at the instructions. They’re impossible.”

Buck studied them for a few minutes and set to work putting the crib together. 20 minutes later, the crib was assembled and a set of fresh sheets were on the mattress. 

Eddie looked on in bewilderment. “Sometimes your brain scares me.”

“You just have to look at the instructions and then conceptualize it in your head to make it make sense.” 

“I- I don’t even know,” Eddie walked out of the bedroom, bringing in a few boxes of toys and clothes and the changing table. 

Once Buck had the bedroom arranged to his liking, Eddie scooted one more item through the door. “I think we forgot one thing,” Eddie gestured to the item wrapped in a very large bag. 

Buck looked it over. “Eddie, I didn’t bring this from my apartment.”

“I know,” Eddie chuckled. “I got this for you. Having one of these bad boys was sometimes the only thing that would get Chris to sleep.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Buck looked to Eddie.

“Let’s call this a selfish gift.” Buck was confused. 

Eddie continued, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist and resting his hands on his back at his waist. “The easier it is to get Ashton to bed, the longer I get to cuddle you in _our_ bed,” Eddie moved inches away from Buck’s ear. “Or more.”

Buck stage-whispered, “Eddie, there are children in the house.” 

“There are always children in the house,” Eddie laughed. “How about you open your gift to see how you are getting your child to sleep. For all you know, this could be a really, really big bottle of rum.”

Buck lifted the bag off the chair, untangling it from the bottom of the gift. “I doubt you would buy that but-” 

For only the third time in Eddie’s time of knowing Buck, he was speechless, a hand over his mouth as he looked at the rocking chair that sat before them. 

Eddie gauged Buck’s reaction. “Is it okay?” 

Buck breathed hard, blinking rapidly to get the wetness out of his eyes. “It’s more than okay. It’s perfect.” Buck hugged Eddie and then moved to sit in it.

He rocked lightly in the chair, running his hands over the sunflower designs in the arm of the chair. “When Maddie and I were younger, we used to have a chair like this my parents never really got rid of. They didn’t use it much after I was old enough to sleep in one of those plastic toddler beds, but when they were too busy taking care of other things, Maddie would pull me up in the chair with her and read to me to practice her reading skills for school. They eventually moved the chair out to the front porch, but Maddie and I would squish ourselves next to each other and lose some of the day to reading.”

Buck pulled himself out of his memories. “I wasn’t sure I would ever get the chance to sit in my kid’s room and read to her or rock her to sleep. There just wasn’t room at my last place, and Ashton wasn’t exactly planned. Thank you, Eddie. I love it,” he took Eddie’s hand in his. “I love you so much.”

Eddie squeezed Buck’s hand. “I love you,” he smiled. “I’m going to go get dinner ready. I’ll give you a minute.” 

Buck nodded as Eddie left the room. He rubbed his hands over the arms of the chair again, feeling the engraving in the wood, looking around at his daughter’s room. He knew him and his daughter were right where he belonged.


End file.
